


Senorita

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, I always lose and have to write something, I don't know what else to say so..., My tag game is weak dont judge me, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: Basically a Sanvers au based on the song by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello as requested by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do...because I always lose and get myself into these predicaments 😅Its mostly a good time and sanvers is always the best so whats not to like right?





	Senorita

Alex sighs as she pulls her bike to a stop, squinting into the afternoon sun as it bears down on her. She's used to being hot during these rides into Mexico City, this time of the year always stifling as she made the journey to see her father since he couldn't return home when she first started university. That was almost six years ago, the thought heavy in Alex's mind every time she rides these streets.

But something about it today is practically unbearable. And she's already had to take off most of her riding gear, her helmet strapped to the back of the bike uselessly. Alex knows Kara would kill her if she crashed without it, but it was just too hot and the open road always felt better with the wind moving freely through Alex's hair. So for the first time in years since she's began riding here, Alex stops at a small diner beside the main highway.

She knows its still about 100 miles to the city, but she figures there has to be a small hotel around here somewhere she could stay. After riding for hours today already, she isn't really up to finishing the last stretch now.

The diner is fairly quiet, Alex grateful for the overhead fans that cool her a bit as she slumps into a booth and picks up a menu.

She's debating her options, running a hand through her hair as a waitress comes up to her with a friendly smile.

“What can I get you?” She asks, Alex smiling at the accent and looking up at the name badge on the young woman's uniform.

"What would you recommend, Angela?” She asks slowly, leaning her elbows on the table and leaning towards the woman easily.

“Well my favourite is the tostadas.” Angela offers happily, biting her lip as Alex hums at her.

“I'll grab some of those then please. And a water.” Alex accepts, smirking to herself as Angela nods and walks to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder with a shy smile.

Alex supposes that's another thing she's used to these days, being noticed by people.

And it's not so much that she uses the way she affects people... but if she happens to flirt with a girl or two when they catch her eye, well then that's just a part of it she reasons.

She enjoys the sun coming through the window, closing her eyes against the brightness and sighing at how comfortable it actually feels with the fans running.

But something draws her back to the diner, something she can’t exactly place but forgets to think about as her eyes catch sight of another waitress, her long dark hair falling behind her shoulder as she tilts her head to hear an order a few booths away.

She smiles and laughs at the customers choice, Alex suddenly aware of her inability to breath even as Angela comes up to her and puts her plate down.

“Thanks.” Alex mumbles as she leans past her to carry on watching the other waitress, not paying much attention to whether or not Angela waits for her to say anything else before she leaves.

And there's another unusual feeling in Alex's chest when the mystery waitress actually looks up, her deep brown eyes meeting Alex’s with her smile still lingering there brightly.

Something in the way she dips her head shyly and pushes her hair back to hide her smile has Alex captivated, watching the way she walks back to the kitchen without so much as a word.

“How long are you in town for?” Angela suddenly questions, Alex not having realised the woman was standing beside her again.

“Oh..umm.” Alex shakes her head, trying to ignore how it feels like reality slaps her in the face right now. “Just for a night...or two.” She adds on as the dark haired girl comes back to the booth ahead of her.

“Well there’s a small thing tonight, if you're interested.” Angela offers, handing a small and crumpled piece of paper to Alex. It looks like a party.

“I'm not sure I'm entirely up for that.” Alex remarks kindly. “I have to get back on the road soon.” She reasons, trying to hand the paper back.

Angela smiles and urges Alex’s hand down.

“Keep it, you never know what...or who might show up to these things.” She reasons, Alex's jaw dropping a little when the woman jerks her head towards the other waitress as she leans on the bar top to speak with the chef.

“I'll uh.. I'll think about it.” Alex assures, smiling as Angela nods and practically skips over to the mystery waitress.

And Alex can tell they're talking about her from the way the two women sneak glances and the waitress Alex has found herself resolutely intrigued by shakes her head and slaps at her friends arm before heading out back.

It makes Alex laugh quietly to herself, even as her heart beats a little faster in excitement from the fact that the waitress noticed her as well.

So she waits, wanting to know more and actually talk to her when she comes back. But Alex sits for an hour, has a beer even as first an hour and then two go by, the sun starting to set just like her hopes of talking with whoever that girl was.

Alex berates herself for not being her usual self and introducing herself the second she saw her, but for some reason she knows that wouldn't have worked. So she contents herself to sulk about it as she heads back out, climbing onto her bike to ride down to a motel that has it's vacancy sign lit just down the street.

Maggie breathes deeply as she leaves the diner, sitting down on the old bench out back to calm her nerves. She can't understand why the woman in there is having this kind of effect on her, the feeling strange but not exactly unwelcome.

“First you steal the hot girl's attention and then you run away?” Angela questions, shoving Maggie over to sit beside her. “What is this, third grade?” she laughs.

“I didn't even speak to her.” Maggie mumbles irritably, more so at the truth in the statement than anything else.

“That kind of spark, who needs words.” Angela reasons with a teasing grin.

Maggie just shakes her head, playing with the edge of her uniform shirt as her mind wanders back inside to the girl in the booth.

“She's coming to the party tonight.” Angela smirks, nudging Maggie’s shoulder.

“You invited her, that doesn’t mean she's coming.” Maggie retorts.

Angela shrugs with a knowing look on her face, Maggie glaring at her half heartedly.

“With the way she looked at you after two seconds, I don’t think she'll be able to stay away.” Angela laughs. “So you better get out of here and get ready, you're already twenty minutes over your shift.”

Maggie rolls her eyes as her friend goes back inside, a part of her hoping that what she said is true and that the girl inside will really be there tonight. Should she go ask? Maggie brings a palm to her face as a resounding ‘no’ echoes in her head. She doesn’t even know this girl. And it's not like she could mean anything anyway, at least that's what Maggie tells herself as she starts walking home.

Alex stares at the beige ceiling of her hotel room, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair through her fingers. She tries not to think about it, but her mind drifts and imagines it being longer, darker, her eyes closing to see that smile from earlier in the day when the sun still warmed her skin as opposed to the humid night air.

It's frustrating if she's honest, Alex not really used to being so hung up on someone, let alone a girl she hasn’t even met. But god she wants to.

So it's not entirely surprising when she changes into some blue jeans and a black tank top before grabbing the party flyer and heading out to her bike.

She doesn't really know her way around, but the area is small and after about fifteen minutes she’s able to follow the sound of music through the streets which leads her to the right place.

There's lights strung around the back courtyard of an old building, the brick rough against Alex's fingers as she follows the few steps down to reach the makeshift dance floor and crosses it to the small bar.

She orders a beer and is grateful when it arrives cold, a harsh contrast against the air on her skin. But her eyes are moving through the crowd slowly, Alex completely forgetting about the relief the drink provides as she sees her again.

The black dress she wears fits her perfectly, the intricate red flowers stitched across the material a far cry from the diner's uniform Alex first saw her in. And if that moment was heart stopping...well Alex has no idea what to call this one. With the light catching in her dark hair as she throws her head back in laugher at something someone said, the way the thin straps of her dress slip a little when she dances every now and then to the small band in the corner.

Her mouth is dry and Alex finds herself throwing her beer back as she turns back into the bar, thinking through the insanity of this. Because it is insane, this girl, whoever she is, has Alex nervous and off centre. And that in and of itself is reason enough to leave.

And yet, she can't move. Alex sighs as she gets another drink and tries her best not to be too obvious as she looks back across the dance floor.

But she can't find her, Alex too distracted to worry about the embarrassment that she should feel as she stands quickly to try spot her in the small crowd.

“Shit.” Alex swears under her breath.

Pushing past a few people, she eventually gives up and decides to try get up a little higher to look around. But she's so caught up in finding a way to see that girl again that she doesn’t realise she's clambering onto the small stage before she's near knocked over the guitar player, the music clattering to a stop dramatically and leaving everyone staring up at her.

And she can feel her heart slamming inside her chest, Alex scrambling to help the man up and hand him back his guitar. But he shakes his head at her, holding up his hand where Alex can see one of his fingers is dislocated.

He climbs off stage and Alex watches a he gets some ice from the bar, the rest of the band grouping together behind Alex to try figure out how to carry on playing.

And just in that moment, Alex sees her. The girl she's lost sight of twice today is at the bar helping the guitar player with a sympathetic smile on her face before she looks to the stage and sees Alex, the smile fading into something... curious? Alex cant really tell.

But it gives her an idea, one she doesn't even think through before she lifts the guitar up and sits on one of the stage chairs, waving the sceptical band back to their positions.

“Here goes nothing.” Alex mumbles to herself, closing her eyes and trying to imagine she's with her dad right now and not in front of a crowd of people.

But she only finds the courage to actually start playing when she opens her eyes again and finds herself staring back into a familiar brown gaze, Alex completely focused on the only stranger in the room that seems to matter.

Maggie orders a beer as Jonn holds some ice to his finger beside her, the guitar player not really upset or even thrown off by it. He mostly laughs it off and drinks the beer Maggie gets him, always seeing the bright side of things. It's one of the reasons Maggie enjoys his company and invited him to play at the party. And she hugs him in thanks when he makes a quick phone call to get his brother to come down and replace him.

“He's not as good as me, but he will keep the party going miss Maggie.” He smiles happily, squeezing her hand gently.

“Thank you.” Maggie beams at him, kissing his cheek happily before giving Angela a thumbs up across the dance floor, knowing her friend will be glad to know the only party they get to throw all year isn’t ruined.

But Angela waves her hands at Maggie excitedly, eventually just pointing towards the stage like crazy.

And then, Maggie can't help the smile she feels on her face as the woman from the diner stares down at her from the stage, the surprise in Maggie's chest quickly giving way to something else at the way the woman's hair hangs over her eyes slightly, how she holds the guitar across her thigh. But mostly what has Maggie holding her breath is the way you could hear a penny drop in the courtyard when the woman starts playing, the strings strumming slowly and clearly with a simple song that the band soon joins in on.

“You know her?” Jonn asks, the older man smiling at Maggie as he looks between her and the girl on stage.

“Not at all.” Maggie shakes her head.  
She listens intently as the song plays, the woman looking up to her every now and then with a small smile before she focuses back on the guitar.

Maggie has no idea who this girl is but she finds herself drawn in, wanting to know more than anything right now. And usually that would scare her, Maggie more used to running and hiding than much else. But not with her. Something keeps her grounded and steady, unlike anything she can really describe.

But the reality of it all quickly settles in as the song fades out, the crowd clapping and calling at the salvaged show as the woman hands the guitar over to Rico's brother as he takes the stage in her place.

And Maggie finds herself unable to move as the woman focuses on her intently, moving through the crowd to reach the bar.

“I'm so sorry.” She apologizes to Jonn. “I'm such a hazard.”

“Oh no no its is fine.” He gushes out. “You did a wonderful job of covering for me.”

The woman smiles shyly at that, the sight catching Maggie off guard so close and forcing her to stare down at her beer to hide the red that she's sure is burning on her cheeks.

“May I?” The woman asks, holding her hand out for Jonn's and removing the ice. “I can reset it for you?”

“You can?” Jonn asks, Maggie smiling to herself at the impressed tone in the mans voice.

“Something of a doctor in a past life.” The woman reasons easily, her voice starting to etch itself into Maggie's mind.

Maggie wonders if the woman can sing as well as she plays, Jonn breaking the thought with a small yelp as the woman urges his joint back into place with ease.

“Keep the ice on it.” The woman smiles out, reaching onto the bar top for the cloth wrapped ice, her fingers brushing Maggie's hand slightly and startling her right out of her seat.

Her beer spills over her dress and Maggie wants to evaporate into thin air right now as she stares at the woman blankly.

“Hold on let me help.” The woman offers, turning around and leaning across the bar to reach for some napkins.

But Maggie can't help it as she takes the opportunity to turn and bury herself in the crowd, berating herself for acting like such an idiot as she searches for her friends.

  
Alex turns back around with way too many napkins, dropping them to the bar top dejectedly when she discovers the girl has vanished again.

“Gotta be kidding me.” She mumbles, running a hand through her hair.

“She's not always the easiest to pin down.” The guitarist muses with a small grin.

“Yeah, I'm getting that.” Alex laughs gently.  
The man looks her over and Alex can tell by the scrutiny of it that he knows her mystery girl.

“I'm Alex.” She offers, hoping to make the right impression. It mist work because he smiles and holds out his uninjured hand.

“Jonn.” He replies, shaking Alex's hand firmly. “So, what brings you to our part of the world?”

Alex shrugs, pushing a napkin around on the bar.

“Family.” She reasons.

Jonn nods and takes a sip of his beer.

“You staying long?” He inquires, clearly wanting to know Alex's intentions but not wanting to be rude.

“I wasn’t planning on it, no.” She answers honestly.

“And if the plan isn't what brought you here tonight, what is?” He asks, Alex laughing at both the bluntness and concealed intent of the question.

“Would you hold it against me if I were to say someone very elusive?” Alex questions back.

“Perhaps.” Jonn muses, sipping on his drink. “You're the only one who decides if that risk is worth it.” He reasons, smiling at Alex sort of knowingly, pointing over her shoulder to a group of people where Alex can see Angela helping the girl with her dress.

“Thank you for patching me up.” Jonn says brightly.

Alex smiles as he tips his head to leave, the gesture old school and reminding her of her father.

She taps her fingers on the bar, thinking over his words. A part of her says to leave, to go back to the hotel and get some sleep so she can hit the road early in the morning. But another part of her, a stronger pull in her chest has Alex standing again, cutting across the dance floor with a small fire in her chest as a slow song starts up from the band.

“Excuse me.” She cuts in gently, stepping as close as socially acceptable to Angela and the girl she’s been literally chasing all night.

“If I may, Senorita?” Alex asks calmly, biting her lip at the reaction the endearment causes in the small group, mostly at the small smile it brings to the diner girls' face as she nods shyly and reaches out for Alex's hand with a little nudge from Angela.

Alex leads her a few feet into the dance floor, spinning her beneath her arm smoothly before pulling the woman in close, the edges of her hair brushing across her forehead slightly.

“Is there a reason you've been running from me all night Senorita?” Alex whispers, enjoying the small spark that runs up the woman’s spine at the words.

But its nothing compared to what this girl must feel when Alex’s body reacts to her voice.

“As much as I love it when you call me Senorita, I'm not exactly Spanish.” The woman jokes slyly, pulling at Alex's belt slightly to keep her hips moving slowly as Alex stares down at her in mild shock. “Besides, my name would sound so much better with your voice.”

Alex laughs under her breath, completely taken by the sudden confidence in the woman in front of her, determined to keep staring into the challenging spark in her eyes.

“Then maybe we should find somewhere quiet enough for me to hear it.” Alex teases, pulling at the black dress suggestively as the woman scoffs at her playfully.

“I don't even know you.” She muses, following Alex's lead and leaning back with the music until she's practically being help up by the arm Alex has across her back.

“You know I'm a good dancer and that I'm persistent enough to follow you all night just to hear your voice.” Alex reasons under her breath, pulling the woman upright and against her chest to spin them slowly, her hands drifting from the woman's back to her hips and holding there firmly.

“I know you used to study medicine... and I know that you're good with your hands, not with your feet.” The woman laughs gently, correcting Alex's steps subtly as the music shifts from note to note.

“Tell me your name and you can know anything you want.” Alex offers absolutely, not entirely surprised by the slight desperation that kilts in her voice.

The woman bites her lip, spinning herself out and back in again so that her back lands against Alex's chest, the bare skin of her back hot as Alex lets her jaw drop down to let her face rest inches from the woman's neck.

“Tell me yours first.” The woman murmurs, actually moving her head back against Alex's shoulder as her hand reaches up to thread into her hair.

Alex leans into the soft pull, trying not to moan as she smirks and lets her lips brush the woman's ear slightly.

“Alex.” She offers gently, smiling as she pushes her hand against the small of the brunettes back to push her into a spin, urging the woman’s arms over her shoulders as they come back together again, their breath mixing in the hot air.

“Maggie.” She murmurs up at Alex with a smile, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of the ex medical student's neck.

“Maggie.” Alex whispers out, like she's memorizing the perfect way to say the name. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you stranger.” Maggie smiles, her gaze dropping to Alex's lips briefly before she drags them back to her eyes.

And Alex can see something dangerous there, something that she's sure will wreck any semblance of a plan she has right now. But still, she can’t stop herself.

“I'm not here for long.” She murmurs, wanting the fact to be out there.

“I didn't ask.” Maggie answers lowly, stepping in closer to Alex and making the distance between them disappear completely.

“I just want you to kn-" Alex tries before Maggie's hands are on her jaw.

“Stop talking.” Maggie murmurs, pulling Alex down slightly until their lips meet gently.

And she can taste the tequila on Maggie's lips as she pulls her up instinctively, Alex wanting them to be impossibly closer in a way she doesn't really understand. But when Maggie moans and the sound echoes against her chest and the brunette bites at her lip cautiously, Alex knows she doesn't want to keep talking.

“Can w-"

“Let's get out of here.” Maggie cuts in, closing her eyes as she lets her face fall from Alex’s with a shaky breath.

And she doesn’t have be told twice, Alex intertwining their fingers as she leads Maggie through everyone to get back to her bike on the street.

Maggie laughs as they ride the bike slowly through the streets, enjoying the wind against her skin and the warmth of the girl in front of her every time she lets her arms wrap round Alex's waist.

But she can feel the nerves in her fingertips when the bike finally goes silent beneath them, Alex holding her hand out to help Maggie off.

“Where did you learn to ride?” Maggie questions, trying to distract herself a little as Alex tries to get the old lock on the hotel door to work in the dark.

“Uh... well I rode when I was younger but these kind of things are pretty normal to know with my job so...” Alex offers limitedly, fading off like she wasn't really supposed to say anything.

“What are you, a secret agent or something?” Maggie laughs gently.

But it turns into a loud and stifled giggle when Alex startles at the suggestion and drops the key, stammering out words incomprehensibly.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to make this weird.” Maggie chuckles out.

“No no, you didn't.” Alex smiles out reassuringly, finally managing to get the key in and turn it to let them inside.

Maggie chews her lip a little nervously as she steps over the threshold, the tension seeming to increase in the smaller space with the unmade bed lit dimly alongside what must be Alex's bags.

And for some reason Maggie finds herself drawn to a camera on the small table a few feet away, letting Alex close the door behind them softly before she sits on the bed and watches Maggie. Alex doesn't seem to mind having Maggie seeing her things, smiling gently as she leans back.

“You a photographer?” Maggie asks slowly, shifting a few polaroid’s around on the table. It's an original camera, not one of the new brightly coloured ones she sees all the tourists with.

“My dad is into it.” Alex whispers, the words soft in a way that has Maggie turning around and leaning against the wall so she can look over this girl.

“He's not around your home?” She inquires gently, not wanting to cross any lines but wanting to know, for some unfathomable reason.

Alex takes a heavy breath and Maggie watches intently as the woman’s fingers run through her short hair, the image stalling in her head like a scratched record.

“National City isn't really a place he can be.” Alex muses after a moment, seemingly pleased with her choice of words.

“I used to live there.” Maggie smiles at the vague memory, her heart sinking at the future she lost there.

“Really?” Alex straightens up on the bed, her eyes asking for more.

Maggie sighs, internally debating if this is a good idea... but in the end the argument that Alex will probably be gone in the morning ends up winning out.

“Worked as a cop, straight out of school.” Maggie recants slowly. “But it um... things didn't work out on a case and now I'm here for protection. So, here's hoping you're not an assassin or anything.” She laughs out, trying to cover the truth with a humour she can tell Alex isn't really buying.

“You're in WITSEC?” She asks cautiously.

“You can't tell anyone.” Maggie rushes out, suddenly fearing she's made a mistake.

“I wont, I swear.” Alex assures, standing to hold Maggie's arm gently. “Besides, I can't say too much but... we're more on the same side than you know.”

Maggie breaths slowly, turning to face the window in an attempt for air as a relieved laugh breaks quietly from her lips.

“My secret agent theory not too far off then?” She teases gently, still not really able to turn back and face this woman.

She hears a camera click behind her as Alex hums softly in agreement, Maggie closing her eyes as Alex's arms circle her waist slowly after a moment.

“You just looked beautiful with the light, I hope you don't mind.” Alex offers, holding a polaroid up for Maggie to take.

She stares at her silhouette against the moonlight, not really sure how one image can capture everything she can feel running her veins right now. Although some part of her argues it has more to do with Alex than much else, that thought to crazy for Maggie to entertain for long. She already knows too much and has let Alex know too much, when what they'll be by this time tomorrow is...well nothing.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks gently, her voice as soft as her breath against Maggie's neck as she leans down to whisper.

Maggie nods and turns in the woman's arms, letting her hands rest behind Alex’s neck to play with her hair. She smiles at how they end up swaying in the quiet room, seemingly picking up their dancing from where they left it at the party.

But something about the way Alex is looking down at her has Maggie feeling a little out of breath, more than what the humid air and the sweat on her skin is really responsible for.

“What?” Maggie questions quietly, swallowing at how Alex smiles when she speaks.

“Can't I just look at a beautiful girl without a reason?” Alex retorts easily, laughing as Maggie rolls her eyes and dropping her forehead to rest against the brunettes own.

“Are you always so smooth?” Maggie teases, spinning herself slowly under Alex’s arm before stepping back in slowly and trying to keep down the spark that shoots through her body as Alex's hands find her hips.

“I'm actually a little nervous.” Alex admits quietly, looking down between them to hide the flush Maggie can see rising on her neck.

“You don't seem like the nervous type.” Maggie states gently, lifting Alex's jaw gently, losing her breath at how it feels like she's spent an eternity in those hazel eyes before this very moment.

“I'm not usually what I seem.” Alex concedes with a bite to her lip. “Although it feels to me like you aren't either.”

Maggie laughs gently at that, allowing herself to shrug at the reasoning instead of getting into the truth it holds. But Alex doesn't seem to mind, closing her eyes happily as she lets her forehead rest against Maggie's as they sway softly.

It's strangely calming, Maggie actively aware of the fact that she's just standing in a quiet hotel room with barely anything to cover the way her heart races every time Alex's fingers move gently on her hips. She gets lost in the way their breath mixes as teasing smiles hide behind small laughs as Maggie finds her hands slowly moving from Alex's shoulders to the neck of her tank top. Her fingers clench in the slightly damp material, the sweat on Alex's skin doing nothing to help the spark that burns in Maggie's body as she pulls Alex in impossibly closer, their lips touching slightly even as they both still hold back.

And they're both holding their breath, Maggie not wanting to break the tension here right now even as Alex tilts her jaw forward slightly in question before pulling back a little when Maggie is too focused on the soft contact to react.

“I either need you to let me back off to breathe...or let me kiss you.” Alex murmurs, her hands threading into Maggie's hair to make her preference clear even as she gives the decision to Maggie.

With the way her hands tremble against Alex's chest, it's not like Maggie can really argue about what she wants either. So she doesn't. Maggie smiles as she leans up to press her lips to Alex's, letting her thumb stroke over the woman's cheeks until she focuses back on the moment and actually kisses her back.

It feels surreal to have Alex's hands pulling gently at her hair as she urges Maggie backwards, the smile on her face barely giving up control to the slow and gentle kisses she seems intent on placing on Maggie's lips and jaw.

They end up stumbling over Alex's suitcase, the wall beside the bed saving Maggie from falling as her back lands against it heavily.

“Shit sor-" Alex tries, Maggie cutting her off by pulling her back into a heated kiss, her hands pulling at the tank top getting caught on her fingers at Alex's waist.

“Can I?” Maggie breathes out, leaning down to kiss Alex's jaw as her hands brace on the wall beside Maggie's head to stay steady.  
Alex just laughs quietly, Maggie revelling in the feeling of it against her lips.

“If I can?” She inquires back softly, her fingers moving to the straps of Maggie's dress as her eyes soften with the request.

Maggie nods and pushes Alex back a little by her hips, holding her breath as she grabs the hem of the black tank top and tugs it up. And she had some idea of what she would see, but Maggie isn't totally prepared for the way her fingers spark as they brush over the skin at Alex's hips, her stomach and ribcage that contract against her touch as the woman tries not to falter under Maggie's gaze.

“You're...” Maggie tries, letting Alex tug the tank over her head as her hands find themselves holding cautiously to the redheads waist, itching to move a little higher and play with the edges of her red bra.

“What?” Alex questions a little shyly, Maggie surprised by the way she seems to resist the urge to fold her arms across herself.

“Breath-taking.” Maggie whispers as leans in to kiss Alex's cheek gently. “You're beautiful.”

Alex blushes in the dim room, Maggie smiling at how endearing it feels as she reaches for Alex's jaw and pulls her into a kiss.

She breathes a little shakily against Alex's lips as her hands move to Maggie's back and tug firmly at the dress zipper, until finally they have to move a part a little to let the material fall from Maggie's shoulders.

Aside from the slight nerves in her chest as Alex's eyes move slowly over her black bra and underwear, Maggie feels strangely at ease as Alex takes her hand with a soft smile as she steps away from the material pooled at her feet.

But everything quickly turns to sparks as Alex pulls her in, turning suddenly as her lips find Maggie’s own hungrily and they collapse onto the bed, Maggie's back sinking into the sheets.

It's difficult for her not to lose herself every time Alex's touch moves across her skin, every time her smile finds Maggie's neck and collarbones, the teasing becoming more frustrating despite Alex's insistence to ignore Maggie's attempts to make her go faster.

“Stop playing.” Maggie gasps out, Alex laughing gently as she pulls Maggie's leg up to her hip to keep her from moving too much.

“I'm enjoying, there's a difference.” The woman smirks out cockily, the sudden confidence making Maggie's stomach flip almost unbearably.

So much so that she can only take a few more seconds before she's wrapping her leg around Alex's and flipping her into the mattress instead, Maggie's hands reaching for her jeans as she swallows the surprised gasp Alex lets out.

She's finally got the button undone, awkwardly trying to pull the denim down without having to move, when suddenly Alex is sitting upright and holding Maggie in her lap, her arms wrapped securely around the brunettes waist.

“Wait.” Alex murmurs against her lips. “Just slow down, okay?”

Maggie takes a breath and nods, resting her forehead against Alex's and calming her breathing to the soft patterns being drawn across her back.

“You're really beautiful.” Alex whispers with a smile, kissing Maggie's shoulder gently, smiling when her hips roll subconsciously at the words.

“You're not making this easy.” Maggie forces out, just happy that her voice isn't as shaky as her resolve.

“So, relax.” Alex muses gently trailing her fingers slowly along the claps of Maggie's bra, only working it open when Maggie glares a little and kisses her harshly.

Alex groans gently at the gesture, her hands pulling Maggie's bra free and dropping it to the floor. Her hands scratch lightly against the length of Maggie's back, eventually drifting to her hips and pulling forward.

Her lips and teeth surely leave marks against Maggie's lips and jaw, her hands confident but gentle as the map every inch of skin Alex can reach before she's pulling at Maggie's hips again.

Gasping at the insistence, Maggie moans into their kiss at Alex's change of pace.

“What happened to slow?” She laughs out breathlessly.

“We can try slow again after.” Alex reasons with a smile, the look in her eyes making Maggie weak with the intent as she lets herself be rolled back into the bed, Alex's hand reaching for her own like some kind of promise.

One Maggie doesn’t know she's made as she lets herself forget about everything except her and Alex.

She groans in frustration as her hands move down Alex's back before meeting the waist of her jeans, Maggie pulling at the denim harshly and revelling in the laugh Alex muffles against her lips. But thankfully she gets the point and shuffles back to stand and pull them off, Maggie barely getting the chance to take in the sight of her in her red underwear before Alex is pulling her own bra off and settling back above Maggie cautiously.

The way their bodies seem to fit impossibly perfectly has Maggie's breath stalling in her chest as her hands reach for Alex's waist to try hold onto some sense of stability as her heart races.

“Do you want to stop?” Alex whispers gently, brushing her nose against Maggie's gently to get her attention.

Shaking her head, Maggie smiles softly as she lets her fingers move over Alex’s skin, her touch rising and falling over each of her ribs, over her shoulders before Maggie is pulling softly against Alex's jaw to kiss her.

It's apparently enough of an answer as Alex moans gently and reaches for the back of Maggie's thigh and pulls her knee up towards her hip, Maggie's stomach flipping at the contact and causing her to throw her head back for a breath.

Alex laughs gently and traces her lips over Maggie's neck, her hips rolling down a little every time Maggie thinks she finally has some sort of control over her breathing and making her lose her breath all over again.

If it didn’t feel so amazing to have Alex's touch burning over skin, her weight pushing her into the mattress, Maggie would swear this is torture. She's completely at the mercy of Alex's thigh moving intently between her own, never as much or as long as Maggie wants and yet enough for her to lose every thought other than getting closer and feeling more.

“Alex...” She moans out, biting back a gasp at the small nip at her neck and the way Alex presses her hips down a little harder at the concession.

But as Alex's hand shifts from her thigh, squeezing at Maggie's waist before dragging slowly over her stomach, she's fairly certain this has to be a dream. Proof of reality quickly sets in though, as Alex's fingers edge slowly beneath her underwear and stalling until Maggie rolls her hips up encouragingly.

Alex smiles as she kisses Maggie senseless, barely enough oxygen between them as her finger circles Maggie's clit teasingly. But as her touch moves down and presses into Maggie gently, testing her slowly, it all finally becomes too much and Maggie is reaching between them to hold Alex's wrist firmly as her hips roll up.

She arches up into Alex, sort of registering the expletives the woman murmurs against her chest as she finally gets the hint and moves her fingers slowly and firmly under Maggie's instruction on her wrist.

It shouldn't be so easy for her to lose control like this, but Maggie gives up on trying to restrain herself, letting her hands scratch and pull at Alex's body as she feels herself coming undone beneath the touch she seems to give intuitively and perfectly, always pressing or pulling along every spot Maggie needs.

Alex gasps as Maggie threads her hands into her short hair, pulling up until Alex's lips are pressed firmly against her own, teeth pulling gently every now and then and making Maggie moan every time Alex soothes the mark with her tongue.

The ache and tension builds overwhelmingly in Maggie's stomach, her breathing shaky and harsh amongst their heated kiss, until Alex smiles and presses her palm firmly against Maggie's clit as she curls her fingers slightly.

It sends a bolt shooting through Maggie as she succumbs to the way her muscles ache and her walls flutter and clench around Alex's fingers, the entirety of her senses focused and drawn into the sensation as she feels every inch of Alex's body above her, the contact making her arch and grasp for more even as she loses herself to everything she's feeling.

She lives for the way it makes her feel alight, every cell in her body responding to the girl above her, Maggie letting the wave consume her as she collapses into the cold sheets.

But even with Alex's touch moving slowly and gently through her folds, Maggie sighs as she slowly regains herself and tries to relax through the small shocks Alex sends through her body as she kisses along her neck and collarbones, Maggie laughing gently when the woman gets a little distracted and spends a bit too long kissing and massaging her breasts.

“Come here.” She urges gently, pulling at Alex's jaw and smiling at the whine the woman lets out even as she listens and kisses Maggie happily.

“I could do this forever with you, I think.” Alex hums against her lips.

Maggie swallows as her bodystiffens a little and she berates her reaction when Alex pulls back slightly in question.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asks worriedly.

“No.” Maggie rushes out quietly. “No. I just... I want to kiss you.” She offers, hiding the truth behind one easier to admit. Because it is true, right now all she wants is Alex.

She smiles and presses the woman's shoulder gently until she lets Maggie flip them, Alex laughing as Maggie lets the satisfaction take over her face as she traces along Alex's side gently as she sits across her hips.

“My turn.” Maggie whispers, leaning down to kiss the smile from Alex's face.

Alex smiles as the morning sun rises through the thin curtains, her body strangely cool in the white sheets.

But she finds herself reaching out for the warmth she had enjoyed falling asleep with last night, her hand searching the pillows blindly as she tries to open them a little tiredly.

“Maggie?” Alex questions, pulling the sheets around herself as she finally realises the bed is empty.

She walks over to the bathroom and pushes the slightly ajar door open, her heart sinking in disappointment with the confirmation that she's alone.

The polaroid's she took last night sit as a reminder on the small table and Alex finds herself holding onto the small pile as if they were the last thing on earth.

Berating herself for thinking Maggie would be here still, Alex slumps down on the bed again and lets her head fall into the pillows as she looks through the photos.

She cant help smiling at how beautiful Maggie is in all of them, of course. But one, a picture of Maggie laughing in the dark after a trip to the vending machine has Alex clenching her jaw and standing suddenly to get dressed.

Her bags are packed within minutes, Alex strapping them to her bike outside hastily before she pays for the room and gets ready to leave.

A part of her wants to stop at the diner, to see Maggie. Maybe if she just looked in from the outside it would change this ache in Alex's chest. A part of her knows but isn't strong enough to admit that anything less than having that girl in her arms would never be enough.

But she left, Alex can't help feeling hurt by that. And its that pain that has her riding out of town to Mexico City, finishing the trip she came here to do.

She meets her dad at their usual place and they relax in the sun for days, Alex truly enjoying the break from work.

But the more they talk about life and plans and family, Alex finds herself distracted and borderline obsessed with the picture of Maggie she's taken to carrying around in her wallet.

“Who's this girl you're head over heels with?” Her dad asks one day as they sit on one of the skyscraper balconies, Alex shying away from the question and hiding the now worn photo of Maggie away.

“She's... it doesn't really matter.” Alex concedes, the sting of waking up alone still afflicting her heart, a side affect Alex will admit she didn't see coming.

“Well, I may not get to be around too much these days, but I know when my girls are feeling something.” He reasons. “Even if they don't wanna talk about it.”

Alex laughs and sips at her beer, having missed her dad's ability to pick up on these things.

“Well, the DEO is close to getting the false charges dropped.” Alex responds happily, trying to change the subject from Maggie. “Then you can come home and be around as much as we want.” She smiles happily, omitting the fact that she also asked Winn to look into Maggie's case, hoping she could at least help without her knowing.

Her dad just nods, accepting Alex’s preference for discussion.

But as the time to go back to National City draws nearer, Alex can't keep the whispers in her heart as silent as her voice.

Maggie sighs as she finally tugs her hair free from its pony tail, smiling at Angela as she finishes up with the register.

“You okay to lock up?” Maggie questions.

“Yeah I got it, I'll see you tomorrow.” Angela waves her off as Maggie nods in thanks before heading out the back.

She tugs at her uniform, agitated by the way her apron sometimes feels like her utility belt and brings back a flash of memories from a life she will probably never be able to go back to.

A life she's found herself imagining Alex in these past few days since... well since Maggie freaked out and left without even saying goodbye.

She thinks about that the most, what she would've liked to say if she wasn't so scared by the fact she actually enjoyed waking up and feeling home in Alex's arms. It feels like a dream more than anything about it at this point, that night echoing in every free moment if Maggie's day. Just as it is now.

So she practically dies of shock when she steps outside and has to convince herself she isn't hallucinating the sight in front of her.

“Hi.” Alex says slowly, leaning up off her bike to shuffle a little closer to Maggie.

It's almost too much, Maggie convincing herself that this can't really be happening as she tries to walk past Alex, the woman stepping into her path and holding her arm.

And it's impossible to deny the spark that shoots along Maggie's skin at the contact.

“What are you doing here?” Maggie questions, pulling her arm free.

Alex smiles confusedly, trying to reach for Maggie's hand and flinching when she pulls back in response.

“You just left.” Alex states calmly, leaning back against her bike as Maggie stares at her shoes.

“You shouldn't be here.” Maggie retorts as evenly as she can manage, berating her body for aching to be a little closer, especially as she glimpses Alex pushing her hair back.

“Well I am, so look at me.” Alex reasons, the frustration clear in her voice.

Maggie clenches her eyes shut, sighing as she refuses to look up, turning on her heel to walk away instead.

“Go Alex, this isn't where you belong.” She forces out.

But she only makes it a few feet before a hand is grabbing gently at her forearm, spinning her back until she has to look up into Alex's eyes.

“Why are you asking me to run away?” Alex murmurs, her hands drifting to Maggie's and holding them gently. “I don't want to.”

Maggie swallows and looks to the sunset lit sky as she forces down the pain rising in her chest. But it gives Alex time to notice something, Maggie holding her breath as the redhead pulls a photo from the breast pocket of her diner uniform.

And Maggie knows what it is, having borrowed Alex's camera to take a picture of the woman as she slept, some piece of Maggie needing something to hold onto.

“Why didn't you just stay?” Alex asks sadly, returning the photo to Maggie's pocket gently even as confusion etches into her gaze.

“We can never work Alex.” Maggie explains quietly, closing her eyes and letting herself fall into Alex's hands as they find her jaw. “You know it can't.”

“I know it's worth trying.” Alex whispers back softly. “I've never felt like this before.”

“Neither have I but...” Maggie tries, holding to Alex's shirt to keep herself steady.

“But what?” Alex urges softly. “Your past, the future? We can make it work, I can help you come home.” She murmurs gently, pulling Maggie's forehead to her own gently. “Let me take you home.”

“The border, I can't-" Maggie tries to argue.

“I have a way through, your secret agent theory wasn't too far off.” Alex reasons immediately with a nervous smile. “I already have a team moving on the drug cartel that's been hunting you, they'll be too busy running to try and chase you.”

Maggie closes her eyes, trying to process everything.

“I don't know Alex...” Maggie whispers, even as she realises she may never be a le to let this girl go ever again.

“I can protect you, Maggie.” Alex resolves. “I promise. But if you want to stay here until its confirmed and the bad guys are officially locked away, at least let me stay?”

Maggie laughs through the tears breaking on her cheeks.

“You would stay?” She questions gently, not quite sure if she's ready to leave this place.

“I would stay or go anywhere with you, Senorita.” Alex determines happily, kissing at Maggie's face softly until the tears start to dry.

Maggie laughs and sighs gently as Alex's lips press against her own gently, smiling at the way she ends up wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders.

“Are you up for a ride?” Alex asks with a bright smile, taking Maggie's hands excitedly and stepping back towards her bike.

“Or die.” Maggie offers back, feeling impossibly free as she wraps her arms around Alex's waist as the wind threads through her hair with the sun setting on the horizon.

And she isn't afraid the next morning when she wakes up feeling like she's exactly where she belongs right there in Alex's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what ya thought 😄  
> Shout out to AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do again... losing to you is usually very fun seeing as things like this is the result so thank you😅  
> As always hope everyone enjoyed and you can get me on here and all the other usual twitter tumblr places and what not anddd hope everyone has a good weekend/week and Sanvers Endgame!  
> K byeeee


End file.
